1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to class processing equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to glass washing machines.
2. Background Information
Recently, noise reduction in manufacturing environments has become a significant concern. Continuous exposure to noise levels above 85 decibels can be damaging to the ears and presents a hazardous working environment.
In glass processing environments, existing glass washing machines have been found to be a significant source of noise. Glass washing machines are used for cleaning and drying of glass work products, typically in the form of flat panels. It is an object of the present invention to provide a glass washing machine which overcomes the noise issues associated with existing glass washing machines. Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively quiet glass washing machine which does not significantly increase the size, cost or effective operation of the glass washing machine.